An infant rocking chair as known to the art such as in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,611 has a resilient iron rack to be folded into an interconnected single member of a seat support and a base support with an inclined angle included therebetween. The seat support can be mounted with a soft seat mat upon the seat support and the base support can be displaced horizontally on the ground. By that infants can be seated on the seat mat that can be caused to rock induced by the resilient characteristic of the seat support.
However, the structure of the rocking chair according to the above-mentioned patent is not collapsible due to the integration of the seat support and the base support into a single member, which necessitates producers a larger space of occupation when in storage or in the packed transport and can cause difficulties in using for the general users. Therefore, the infant rocking chair with a foldable or collapsible structure comes up in the following products. The art of an infant rocking chair of the collapsible type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,591 comprising a base frame portion with a fix member on the upper and a seat back support member on the top thereof, a foldable connector assembly mounted on the middle of the seat back support member, a seat pad support member on the opposite inner sides located on the top of the base frame portion, transverse members stretched across inner sides of the base frame portion, and a base frame support member mounted on the rear of the base frame portion. Both the seat pad support member and the seat back support member can be covered with a soft pad, and infants can be seated thereon to sway forward and backward.
The connector assembly in said structure can cause the seat back support member to be folded to occupy less storage space and the inclined angle of the rocking chair can be adjustable thereby.
The aforesaid rocking chair structure is advantageous in the adjustable inclination of the seat back support member as well as the foldable same due to the connector assembly installed thereon; however, the operative inconvenience in folding the rocking chair leads to the requirement for further improvement.